


You Always Get Your Way

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background logince - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, kinda nervous to post this but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Little angst one-shot based off of the Tumblr prompt:“Heya kiddo, I wanted to tell you how happy I am that you agree with me about Thomas going to the wedding.”“I don’t.”“What?”“I didn’t agree with you, and I still don’t.”“Then why-”“Because there’s this thing that Logan and I both notice and agree on. You get your way, you always get your way in every single video no matter how it hurts the rest of us. I constantly trash my dreams, as does Logan. No matter what. You. Get. Your. Way. Isn’t that right, Dad?”By @/sidespromptblog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: Anonymous





	You Always Get Your Way

Roman sunk down into his room after finishing filming for Thomas' new video, "Selfishness vs. Selflessness". He entangled his hands into his hair, pulling at it and letting out a frustrated sigh, sitting down on his bed to contemplate over everything that happened. 

He planned to go into the imagination, maybe that would help to take his mind off of things; battling a few of the terrors from Thomas' past nightmares, that had then made their way into the imagination, leaving Roman to battle them - it was a good way to let out frustration, so he didn't mind too much. They stayed away from his village mainly anyway, so they weren't that much of a threat. 

After a few minutes, he finally rose from his seat and began to get his things together to leave, when a knock sounded at the door. Confused, he swung the door open, seeing the side that was causing him his current frustration, resentfully opening the door wider so the dad-like trait could bounce into his room, shutting the door after him. He turned as the other spoke up, 

"Heya, kiddo! I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you agree with me about Thomas going to the wedding." In response, Patton got a humorless laugh out of Roman who stared at the ground, arms crossed tightly against his chest, making him furrow his eyebrows in confusion. 

"I don't." Roman deadpanned, finally making eye contact with Patton, the usual warmth in his eyes replaced with a cold glare, causing Patton to recoil back in surprise. He had seen Roman give that look to people before, but he had never been on the receiving end of it. He thought about what Roman said for a moment, not understanding.

"What?" Patton asked, voice a mix of confusion and slight hurt, but still with his usual bubbly tone that made everyone feel so warm and comfortable with Patton for so long, making him feel like a dad to them all. He had been Roman's padre for so long.

"I didn't agree with you, and I still don't," Roman's voice was like ice, and Patton was pretty sure that if that voice were the weather, he would have caught hypothermia from that one harsh gust of wind alone.

"Then why-"

"Because there's this thing that Logan and I have both noticed and agree on. You get your way, you always get your way in every single video no matter how it hurts the rest of us. I constantly trash my dreams, as does Logan. No matter what." He took a step closer to Patton, who's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "You get your way. Isn't that right, Dad?" 

Roman stepped back, away from the now crying side, who looked at him before quickly exiting the room, slamming the door after him. He dropped his sword to the floor, that he had gotten to go to the imagination before, then dropping next to it and starting to sob into his hands, heart-wrenching sobs from when a person had truly been broken.

Logan, who had gone to see Roman, and heard the whole ordeal, quietly opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him and making his way towards Roman, moving the sword so he could sit next to the fanciful side. He tapped the other on the shoulder and opened his arms, which the other quickly collapsed into, sobbing into Logan's shoulder instead, the logical side letting a few tears slip out himself at the sight of the broken side.


End file.
